


Missed Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drive a nail through my wrists so I can disguise my pain as martyrdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: write a fic entirely and only in dialogue

_“Hello?”_

 

“Ryan? It’s Brendon. Brendon Urie.”

 

_“...”_

 

“Hello? You still there?”

 

_“Yeah. Sorry. I wasn’t really expecting this, considering the last time we talked you said I was dead to you.”_

 

“Well, congratulations on your resurrection.”

 

_“Did you call for a reason?”_

 

“I’m getting married.”

 

_“I’m not going to pretend to be happy for you.”_

 

“Wow. It’s a good thing I don’t give a shit what you think.”

 

_“I don’t have time for this.”_

 

“Time for drama or time for me?”

 

_“Is there really any difference?”_

 

“At least I never cheated on anyone.”

 

_“Fuck you.”_

 

“We already tried that, remember? Or did you just ‘forget’ all about me? About us?”

 

_“… I never forgot.”_

 

“You’re not still— are you?”

 

_“…”_

 

“Shit, Ross. You need to move on.”

 

 _“Are you kidding me? I don’t know who I am without you. Do you understand that? You’ve done so many amazing things, and the only things I’ve ever done were when you were guiding me like a five year old. For fuck’s sake, Brendon, just look at the band. You’ve ruined every dream I’ve ever had, you’ve taken every word of love ever spoken to me and made it yours. I can’t think of you, I can’t listen to music that reminds me of you, talk to people who think like you. I can’t live in the past, but the real fucking irony is that I’m stuck there. There’s no getting out of this. You_ ruined _me.”_

 

 _“You’re_ the one who broke up with _me!_ ”

 

_“Because I woke up and realized I was living in a broken reality masquerading as a relationship. I was tired of pretending. I just wanted to love you, I wanted some reciprocation. I wanted… I don’t even know anymore. Not… not what we were.”_

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

_“Do me a favor— forget about me.”_

 

“You want my memories?”

 

_“Only the ones of me.”_

 

“I hope you love yourself, because nobody else is going to.”

 

_End call._


End file.
